


Opposites

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: It's Snowing Men [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is Tyrion's opposite in so many things, from his appearance to his sexual experience<br/>(For the 100 tales prompt "embarrassment")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

Jon was tall where Tyrion was short, dark haired where Tyrion was fair. Jon wore stubble where Tyrion preferred to be clean shaven. Jon was a noble bastard, while Tyrion's pure nobility had never been in question – though this mattered little now they were brothers of the Night's Watch.

Where Tyrion was experienced with women, and a few men, had participated in a couple of orgies and was a veteran of many and varied sexual practices, Jon was a virgin, pure as snow.

He'd flushed when Tyrion had questioned him about it, after having first recounted some of his more bawdy exploits.

"I've never…with a woman."

"There's no shame in it," Tyrion assured him, eager to soothe Jon's ego. He smiled and added seductively, "And it's never too late to learn."


End file.
